toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toy Story fans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kh2cool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chihuahuaboy (Talk) 14:35, July 4, 2011 Sorry Sorry but that admin of this wiki is gone and i have no admin rights to give you admin rights. Kh2cool 14:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Gather Can you try and gather any of your friends on wiki to get them to this wiki its been me alone for the past 3 weeks. Kh2cool 15:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll check I'll check pixar editors of disney wiki or people who make all those toy story wiki's that are not popular that much.But i will keep the door open a crack for my friends Kh2cool 15:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look at this I made my biography of how i started to like toy story http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kh2cool Kh2cool 17:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) A few hours I'll be back in a few hours i'm working on another wiki at the moment.Fell free to make a page on something and send a message to the lead admin and creator of this wiki who i have no idea when he'll return.So can you contact him for me because i'm very busy right now.That would be great.Also you can find him on Kingdom Hearts wiki and something else i don't remember but i don't have any free time on me at the moment. Kh2cool 19:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Gone I won't do any editing tonight because i'm going to the movies. Kh2cool 23:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) PS.ON MY DVD Coming Back? Are you coming back to this wiki.I guess I don't have a heart to tell you when your on the community chat.But I just want to know because I got lonley for the past 3 weeks and I need you to come back. Kh2cool 18:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand? i don't understand what you mean.And sorry but I might not be on this wiki anymore because my computer and stuff like that so I will be gone. Kh2cool 01:23, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Where? Where did you get the template for Bo Peeps Page I would like to use it. Kh2cool 11:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How? How did you add links to the character pages. Example Woody's link does not actually have something like this http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Characters How do you do that without actually adding that link up there. I hope you get what I mean. Kh2cool 16:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean I mean how to make a link for character without doing something like at the bottom http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/ how would you do a click here from that link? Kh2cool 16:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What I really am Saying What I really am saying is you know how on this link http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Characters And if you click on Woody or Buzz Lightyear how do you do it without adding HTTP:// or something like that? Example you know how on the character page at the top you can click on Woody and it will go to Woody's page how do you do that without adding the link bellow?And how do you actually add Woody without adding that link bellow? http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Woody Kh2cool 18:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) A little heads up and some help. Here's a little heads up their might be a new guy coming to the wiki and all so I just wanted to give you that heads up and also do you think you could get the creator of this wiki back? Kh2cool 22:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sorry I do run this place, I started this, because I am the Toy Story # 1 fan (living proof, I can talk every single line from the movie from start to finnish) Thanks for helping when I'm gone you are our # 3 basically so thanks. Chihuahuaboy Sorry Yes I agree on the fact we have to admins here, I will be here to help a lot of the time, and he will be an admin, hopefully as me. Sorry I was inactive, but I finally have a lot of time to work so all is well, no more inactivity. :) Thanks for helping to keep this afloat, I really thank people like that. Thanks Chihuahuaboy I Agree Kh2cool just earned his Admin right and is runner up, with more edits you can be one too! Thanks! Chihuahuaboy 17:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) New Admin You were nominated and are now an Admin for the wiki. Chihuahuaboy 01:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Policy Pages Just to give you a heads up I came up with some Policy Pages. Kh2cool 19:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC)